Industrial areas (e.g., buildings and/or plants) can have a number of objects (e.g., equipment and/or devices) associated therewith. Such objects can be a part of a sensing and/or control network, and/or can provide information associated with the operations and/or condition (e.g., status) of equipment in an area, for instance.
Equipment in an industrial area may be approached by a user (e.g., a field technician) for assignments associated with, for example, installation, commissioning, servicing, and/or performance tuning of the equipment. The technician may desire to access digital information from a back-end control center to complete such an assignment.
For example, to service a heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) system, a technician may first navigate through a structure to locate the appropriate equipment which may be obstructed by other objects (e.g., a wall, door, and/or ceiling). To complete the assignment, the technician may desire instructions for performing maintenance on the equipment, may desire a number of readings associated with process parameters of the equipment, and/or may desire confirmation of the working status of the equipment, for instance.
Previous approaches for completing such an assignment may include a technician communicating with another user at a back-end control center (e.g., using a mobile phone) or making multiple physical visits to the equipment. Mistakes associated with equipment misidentification and/or changing process parameters can yield inefficiency costs which can further be compounded by operation errors under previous approaches.